When a fisherman puts a worm on his hook, it is desirable to have the hook pass through the center of the worm so that the hook does not tear out of the worm upon casting or drawing the hook through water. Under normal conditions, it is difficult for an experienced fisherman to hold a worm or other moving slippery bait while attempting to pass the barb of a fish hook through the bait, and when the fisherman is an inexperienced fisherman or when weather conditions are poor, the hazard of impaling the fisherman's fingers with the hook is increased.